Prior sanding devices have used sheets of paper coated with abrasive material to smooth and sand various surfaces made of wood, metal, plastic, painted surfaces and the like. A representative prior sanding device includes a rectangular body having a generally flat bottom. A handle attached to the top of the body is used to grip and control the motion of the device. Fastening structures are used to releasably hold a rectangular strip of abrasive or sand paper in a tight-fit relation with the bottom surface of the body. The fastening structures include a pair of rollers located adjacent the ends of the body. Opposite ends of the strip of sand paper are wrapped around the rollers until the strip tightly engages the bottom surface of the body. Other fastenings structures, such as clamps and metal spikes, are also used to hold the strip of sand paper on the body.
The prior sanding devices have had many disadvantages and difficulties. Often the fastening structures fail to retain the strip of sand paper when excessive pressure is applied to the sanding device. The sand paper tends to wear out quickly and rip and must be replaced. Also, replacement of the sand paper on the device is cumbersome and commonly time consuming. Endless belt type abrasive bands must be cut into strips to be used with these sanding devices.